


I Love You When You Celebrate

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [16]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new year is a great time to celebrate... pretty much anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Celebrate

Jim stumbled only once on his way to the elevator, but leaned back against the wall of it with a sigh as he and his partner ascended to their loft. The cage's movement caused him to wobble slightly, and Sandburg steadied him with a chuckle.

"Man, you really shouldn't drink so much!"

Jim snorted. "Two beers cannot be considered over-indulging, Chief." He yawned mightily. "I'm just plain _tired!_ " He smiled at his partner, reaching an exhausted hand up to cup the younger man's jaw. "I'm glad we decided not to go to Simon's for the party."

Blair grinned in return. "It's okay, Jim. I know you're tired. A two week stakeout job is above and beyond the call of duty this time of year, man."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, as the antiquated elevator dropped them off on the third floor. "Well, Christmas isn't really a holiday for most cops."

Blair ran a soft hand across his lover's back as they entered the loft. "Good thing New Year's Eve is."

Jim yawned again. "The 'eve' part of it, anyway. I don't think I've _ever_ had so much paperwork to do on a holiday before."

His partner nodded, taking both their coats and hanging them up before going to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. "Tea or hot chocolate?" he asked of his lover, whom he'd left standing in the entryway.

That lover was suddenly behind him, wrapping strong arms around his torso and kissing his neck. "Neither. I just want you."

Blair smiled around a groan of pleasure. "I thought you were tired."

Jim sighed, pulling away. "I am. I just don't want to be." He took his lover's hand and started leading him to their bedroom. "Come on, forget the tea. Let's just go to bed."

 

They both stripped to their boxers, Blair shivering a little in the cold loft before Jim's body heat in the bed warmed him up. The older man was mellow, dozing as he drew lazy circles through Blair's chest hair with his fingers.

Blair knew Jim was too tired, and told his twitching cock to calm down already.

"Chief," Jim remarked lazily. "You're going to hurt someone with that."

"It only wants you, lover," Blair returned with a grin. "And you're too tired to be killed."

Jim rolled onto his back, hands above his head. "I am not."

That set off an amused chuckle in his companion, who rolled over to perch himself on his lover's body, his now embarassingly hard cock caught between their stomachs. "You can't be serious."

Jim whined. "Can, too!" he averred. "I want to ring in the new year with my lover!"

Blair felt Jim's hand come up in the tight space between them and begin tweaking at his nipples, and he gave up all pretense of refraining for Jim's own good. He rolled off his lover and reached his own hand down to grasp the other man's hardening cock.

"Oh," he exclaimed softly. "You _are_ ready, aren't you?"

"I'm always ready for you," Jim whispered.

 

Blair ran a hand down his lover's cock one more time before a tube of KY was thrust into his hand. He laughed at his lover's insistence and prepared them both, his fingers gliding effortlessly into Jim's ass, lubricating him and waking him up all at once.

Jim jumped when Blair brushed forcfully across his prostate and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the comfortably uncomfortable pressure of his lover's cock inside him.

As Blair slid in, he watched Jim's eyes come fully open, gazing up at him in the muzzy dimness of their room. His thrusts at first were slow and measured, simply giving Jim a sensation of _something_ moving through him before Blair really let him know he was there. When he did, he felt _and_ heard Jim begin to pant.

"God, Blair..." Jim whispered, moaning out his need as he pushed back hard against his lover's thrusts. "Yeah... oh yeah... oh baby, come on... oh..."

Blair smiled as he watched Jim's eyes fall to half-mast, even as the detective's cock stood at attention. He was talkative tonight--not a normal occurance by any means--so Blair let his partner's words provide a rhythm, and thrust in time with them.

"Yeah... oh... God... God! ...BLAIR!!!"

They came together, Blair dropping down to lay across his lover as they panted out their exhaustion. It took a few minutes, but Jim started chuckling.

Blair raised his head, looking at his lover in confusion. "What?"

Jim waited a moment, until he was sure Blair could hear the sounds of merry-making in the apartment below theirs. Cries of "Happy New Year!" were easily heard by the Sentinel, but were only dim cheers to his partner.

"We need to ring in every new year like this, Chief," Jim whispered, curling himself and his lover into a tight ball as car horns could be heard honking on the street below.

Blair chuckled as well, and Jim's too-sensitive skin turned the sound into a firestorm.

"I'm game if you are, Big Guy," the younger man said, kissing his partner's forearm where it lay across his chest. "Hell, maybe we should ring in every new _day_ like this."

Jim laughed, feeling sleep pull at him, but not yet ready to surrender to it.

"Anytime, Chief. I could ring in every second with you in my arms."

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
